User talk:Coral Wildlough
--LordTBT Talk! 00:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello Coral! I'm Ladyamber88. Welcome to Redwall wiki. Would you mind checking out my fan fiction and tell me what you think? It's Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain. It's sorta about Corriam and his sister. It's not really done yet though. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:57, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll read it. And i dunno anything about signatures. you might wanna ask some other beast. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I Welcome xD Wow, we seem to be getting alot of the wildlough clan here at redwall wikia Welcome to Redwall wikia Coral, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? , C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: : Last Stand of Redwall Abbey or Zaira's Aplogue :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :User blog:Charie Swordmaid/Lenora Longtail | Lenora Longtail :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three], Death Knight II |DKII Part One, DKII Part Two, and DKII Part Three :User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale | Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale For more stories, see Shieldmaiden's user page for additional titles and summaries I'm also here for help too, just leave a message on my talk page Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) PS for a really good picture of the High Rhulain: click on the picture for a better size Hey welcome to Redwall Abbey! Th e list of fan fiction ha been moved here: User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Enjoy your time here! Oh, and for info on a sig, go User:Sambrook the otter there's a link there somewhere . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sig test --Coral Wildlough Green Isle 15:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC) H'attention! I have started my fan fiction story User blog:Coral Wildlough/Coral Wildlough. Please read it and leave a feedback.--Coral Wildlough Green Isle 01:00, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Coral Wildlough! :I am Sambrook The Otter and am very pleased to welcome you! (THough Its long over due =/) If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here :Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 16:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hoho! Another Wildlough! Boy, the tribe really is growing. Here's another Wildlough who hasn't been on for ages: Bram Wildlough. He's a friend of mine. For a story about the original High Rhulain: User blog:Ladyamber88/Corriam Wildlough|Corriam Wildlough, originally called Lenna Wildlough:The High Rhulain, which in my opinion is a better title. Could you please check out my blog? Click here. And what about Veil's Legacy? Ahem. I know you're falling asleep, but Emerlis is a joint account between Shieldmaiden and me. We are both obliged to do a joint story with anyone. For a full list of Fan Fics, click User:Shieldmaiden. And finally, welcome to Redwall Abbey! (Or somewhere in the Redwall world.) Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 23:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Update Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 22:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Here you go Here's the pic you requested. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Update. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) UpdatePinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! You could at least be more polite about what you have to say to others! And all us artists are constantly getting better. You don'tt have to be so rude! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 19:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Coral, I left a comment on your blog. I want you to read it! NOW!!! [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Fox']] 23:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC)